User blog:Lazarus Grimm/What awaits?
So, I guess that I have been meaning to make a blog post about this for some time, yet have never gotten around to it. The previous year and the first quarter of this year has been (A HUGE PAIN IN MY F***ING ARSE) a challenge per se, not only when it comes to studies but on the family front as well. Anywho, enough yabbering. For those who have taken a personal interest in what I am up to as a role-player and a game master, here are some of the upcoming and future RPs I have been planning on doing once I graduate and can finally be given some time to breathe out. ---- Forgotten Archives: This Heart of Mine '- The highly anticipated third chapter in Zoor's and my horror/mystery RP will be coming out during late spring/early summer. New users won't have to trifle with reading up on the previous parts (even though we would appreciate it) seeing as it is a new adventure and plot each and every time. What horror lurks in the desolate wastes of Vvardenfell? And can our brave Investigators face this threat and live to tell about it? That remains to be seen... '''Elder Effect '- Yes, yes. I know! I KNOW! Lower your guns. Elder Effect 'will '''come out. Of that you can be certain. However, the RP has been postponed for some time now due to me not finding the appropriate amount of time needed to prepare for the RP. (seeing as I am currently reworking lore and all to "convert" Elder Scrolls into a Mass Effect inspired universe, complete with planets and all). Creating an entirely new world with lore, creatures, abilities and all, takes time! xD '''The Clan Wars '- Been looking over my canon and it saddens me greatly that I have not been able to work on it for quite some time, seeing as there are at least 40-50 clans missing here, complete with characters and everything. Once I can say for sure that I have enough articles that would make an RP possible, without any inconsistencies, then I will of course make an RP based on it. 'The Cogwheel Chronicles - '''A steampunk canon of mine I have been working on during the late hours. (Procrastination at its worse!) It would feature a somewhat more technologically advanced Tamriel, yet without everything being based on the technology of the Dwemer. (Never wondered how it comes that despite the several centuries span between the events of TES IV and TES V, Tamriel is still stuck in medieval times?) Just as the Clan Wars and Elder Effect, it will come with its own lore. A canon will come into construction whenever I feel that the time is right. '''Titan Age: Extinction - '''Seeing all the good response and constructive criticism I have gotten for Titan Age, I would say that as it stands now a sequel is highly plausible. But it all depends on whether or not the first RP will be finished. But there are a lot of good ideas that I have been saving up for rainy days that will surely be implemented into the sequel somehow. A canon might be constructed, depending on the current participants opinions. '''The End Times '(rebooted) '''- '''A work of Shill's and mine ended too damn early! Which was sad because we had the most mind-blowing and heart-wrenching plot planned out. A somber story of Nirn's slow decline and how to prevent it. Well, weep no longer! Shills and I have come to agreement that the RP will be up for a reboot. When we cannot say for certain, but it will come out! Keep your eyes open! Otherwise I will spam your talk pages until you are ready to vomit about it! '''Of Heroes and Scoundrels (title pending) - Some story I have been playing around with which I felt was a perfect plot for an Elder Scrolls-based RP. The high king of Skyrim has fallen under a strange illness causing his sanity to decline. An elderly magic binds his reign to the very stability of the nation itself. As his sanity grows worse heroes must take up arms to find a cure for their ruler before his end draws near. But there are also those who take advantage of the king's reign of madness, whispering in his ear to reap great rewards and influence for themselves, or perhaps even make the king declare the heroes as enemies of the realm. Would you perhaps be a hero sent out to save the king, or a scoundrel conspiring to sit upon the throne yourself? That's all I have for now. At least concerning the Elder Scrolls Sandbox. Feel free to voice your own opinions! Category:Blog posts